stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake, also known as Snake or by his real name David, is a former special agent, an ex-special operations soldier, and a mercenary. He is a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier, Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Biography Background Snake was born in 1972, along with his twin brother Liquid Snake, as a result of "Les Enfants Terribles," a secret government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the legendary soldier Big Boss. The two clones were modified genetically, with one clone expressing Big Boss' dominant genetic traits, and the other, his recessive traits. 9 months later, the twins were born and would later receive the code names of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. A third clone was also later created, known as Solidus Snake, who inherited an identical genetic code to Big Boss. Liquid was later led to believe that he was the result of Big Boss' "inferior" recessive traits, and would inform an unknowing Snake as such. Snake was raised by various foster parents. He joined FOXHOUND and infiltrated the military nation of Outer Heaven. He retired for some time, but he was called back in 2005 by the military. After the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, Snake was labeled a terrorist, but he had managed to fake his own death. Before the Series Snake had a history with Mario and Luigi before the series. He met them before the series began, possibly through Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Since the game was released while the brothers were in the Real World, this could mean the events of Brawl really happened and were later made into a game. Season One UPS delivered a box with Princess Peach inside. Luigi thought that Solid Snake was originally in the box which turns out to be false. Season Three Solid Snake first arrives at the end of "Like Hyrule, but not" after getting a new mission from Otacon. Snake's mission is to assist Mario and Luigi in taking down Wario. However, Snake doesn't really focus on that mission during the season. He is usually sneaking around the area, playing basketball with Mario in his first appearance]]and Luigi, and running from a guy playing paintball (whom Snake thought was a guard). Snake also has a run-in with a man named Jim Houseman, who arrests Otacon and threatens to eliminate Snake as well, (but Snake has the upper hand by making a deal with him in exchange for his bear, Mr. Snuggles). Snake eventually is told by Mario to destroy the Nether Saber, which Ash found after Wario threw it away. Snake gets a call from his old master McDonald Miller, who tells him that the only way to destroy the saber is to go to Merlin's table. Ash, Snake, and Otacon go on a journey to the table, only to find out at the last minute that they actually re-activated the saber, thanks to Wario's brilliant plan. Snake retreats with the others and vanishes until the final episode of the season, where he takes down a Genome soldier. Having nothing to do, Snake and Otacon decide to proceed with a Coldplay Concert and watching anime. Snake however, begins to regret his agreement when Otacon talks about all the anime they are going to watch. ''The Movie Act I Snake hires UPS to deliver a package to Otacon which contains japanese anime. FedEx overhears their conversation and says he should deliver the package. Snake says he doesn't care who delivers it, he just wants it to get done. Later, at Otacon's house, Otacon asks Solid Snake what Dragonball Saga he wants to watch. Snake responds in a negative tone saying he doesn't care about Dragonball, anime, or Otacon. Otacon points out that what he said was hurtful and Snake apologizes. Otacon suggests they go to Disneyland and Solid Snake agrees, Otacon says they'll have fun and Snake points his gun at Otacon saying that they better. Act II Snake meets Otacon at the Battlefield where he tells Otacon about how he doesn't under stand why the Genome Soldiers are appearing. He tells Otacon how they find him and how he killed two of them on the way to The Battlefield. Otacon asks what they want and Snake says he doesn't know. However he was able to capture one of the Genome Soldiers, but the soldier died after ten days of refusing food and not saying anything. Otacon suggests they could be following Liquid's last orders, but Snake doesn't see why they would follow them and says that's not how they think. Snake then tells Otacon to stay at The Battefield while he tries to figure out why the Genome Soldiers are after him and tells him to call him on his codec if he sees anything. Snake then leaves The Battlefield. After Link's death Snake meets up with Mario who tells Snake to look for The Darkness. Snake returns to The Battefield where he tells Otacon about their new mission and leaves. Snake later calls Otacon on his codec, but Otacon doesn't respond and then thinks Otacon went to the Anime Convention. During his mission he meets up with Wario where he asks Snake to call him on his codec when he finds The Darkness. Snake later returns to the Battlefield where he sends himself a personal codec that is interrupted by Liquid. Snake asks what he's doing here and Liquid reveals that he is there to be ]] a part of the Darkness' new world order. The Darkness appears behind Snake and tells him how Snake has done all his heroic stunts for nothing and takes out the Black Widow Blade and slashes at Snake, but Luigi blocks the attack with his Beam Sword. Snake escapes and calls Wario on his codec. After Wario kills the Darkness, he tells Wario about how Luigi is has turned into Mr. L. He also tells Wario that his brother is here and how he will have to fight him. Wario then suggests they come up with a plan. Snake fights Liquid in Act II Part 4. The battle was very brief as Snake quickly shot Liquid. He fell to the ground. Snake punched Liquid in the face to finally kill him(or at least so he thinks) Snake tells Liquid he'll see him in hell. Later on in Act II Part 7 he with Ness try to figure out what to do next after realising he promised to take Otacon to Disneyland. Ness states that he senses an adventure and the two decide to check it out. Operation: Blind Storm Snake also appears in ''Operation: Blind Storm with a major role. He and Ness locate the Darkness' hat which leads them to an energy source (which Snake, according to Ness, must destroy). However, the two are met by Mario, Luigi, and Wario who claim that the energy source can't be destroyed. After several arguments Snake eventually shoots the energy source destroying it. However it turns out to be a beacon that gives everyone their powers in the Real World. He is last seen taking Ness outside wondering what to do next. ''The Interactive Adventure In ''The Interactive Adventure, Solid Snake decides to look for a job (to help Mario and Luigi pay rent) and goes for Pizza Delivery thinking it involves assassinating a guy called Pizza (he doesn't however, notice a poster saying that his enemy, Revolver Ocelot, is looking for a nuclear equipped bipedal tank). He manages to get past the job interview and decides to enter the house of a man who ordered pizza. He then forces him with his gun to order pizza but upon the call he is fired by his boss Scott. Snake is kicked out of the man's house and steals his iPod planning to sell it online. However, the man who he stole it from wishes to buy it not knowing it's actually his and pays Snake a cheque of $200. If you choose Donate your Eyes, Snake will donate one of his eyes and gets an eyepatch laughably stating at least he looks more like Big Boss. A running gag involves Snake trying to be funny but always fails and gets beaten by enemy/comic relief Wario. At the end Snake finally manages to tell a joke involving a banana which the Mario Bros. laugh at but Wario beats him with a joke about two bananas. Season Four Snake is concerned that Liquid is still alive after seeing him in Starbucks, pointing that he never bothered to check out if he was dead. Later on Mario takes his FOXDIE chocolates giving them to Pauline. Snake goes to his Mario's House asking him about it revealing that the chocolates were made especially for him so he wouldn't age rapidly and reveals to Mario that if a normal person ate the chocolates they would die. Donkey Kong runs in telling them Pauline is dead causing Snake to stare at Mario who grins. He later visits Mario claiming he owes him $10'000 so he can buy new chocolates, If Mario does not have the money to give Snake will kill him. This makes Mario and Luigi join the Mother And Fathers Italian Association (also known as the Mafia). Later, Solid Snake turns out to be interfering mafia operations and Tommy Vercetti hires Mario and Luigi to kill him, to which they decide not to. Eventually, Snake starts to age getting grey hair, coughing violently and becoming blind in his right eye. Snake joins the other heroes in Ryu's training sessions. He is horrified to discover they are to watch the first 20 episodes of Naruto in order to learn about ninjutsu and falls asleep during the viewing. When Ryu declares they will then watch 50 episodes of Bleach, Snake prepares to shoot himself. However, Ryu reveals he was joking and that Bleach isn't even about ninjas. ]] In "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!," Solid Snake finally confronts Liquid on the old railroad where their last battle took place. Snake sneaks up behind him and forces him to drop his gun, but Liquid turns around quickly and takes Snake's gun, which he soon finds out is a print I.D. gun, meaning it only works for Solid Snake. Liquid is prepared to battle hand-to-hand, but after punching Liquid, Solid Snake pulls out a spare gun. Liquid is infuriated that things did not go as he planned, and Snake shoots him 3 times. Liquid collapses, seemingly dead, but then shoots Snake 3 times in retaliation, intent on taking Snake down with him. Snake staggers, but reveals that he wore a bullet-proof vest like Liquid did in their last fight. He then kills Liquid by shooting him in the head. Later, he and Luigi meet up with Mario, who explains that The Darkness is alive and that Ganondorf is coming the The Real World. Snake vows to fight by Mario's side, declaring him the bravest man he's ever met, before demanding his $10,000. Season Five checking Snake's pulse after having a heart attack]] Snake goes to Tommy Vercetti's house with Brock and Gary, learning that Tommy was revived by Ganon and had gotten ninjas with him. Snake goes up to the second floor while Brock and Gary fight the ninjas, Snake finds Tommy and quickly kills him. He goes downstairs to return to base with Brock and Gary, who run out before him. When Snake arrives at the house, he goes to the bathroom. Later he returns outside, to be judged on his health by Mario and the others. Snake insists he is fine, but then suddenly has a heart attack and collapses on the ground. Mario runs to Snake's body only to find him dead. ]] Fortunately, Snake is brought back to life by Naomi Hunter who reverses the FOXDIE and gives Snake pills to control the aging process and the FOXDIE itself. He later teaches Luigi, Ness and DK about stealth which doesn't go well; he becomes too stressed during the lesson, and eats some pills to counteract a sudden burst of pain. He later meets up with Naomi again, who tells him to learn to manage his stress, or the pills cannot work. Snake later heads to the base of the League of Bad Guys for an assault planned by Mario. . However, during the ensuing fight, Snake faces Blaire, but is knocked out by a headbutt from him. Snake and the others are later rescued when the Darkness teleports him and the others back to base (Darkness teleports him in a bin for a joke). at the battlefield]] Later, Snake is approached by Ness and informed of the approach of Blaire and the ninjas, making Snake wonder what Blaire is up to. He, Ryu, and Ken intercept Blaire at the soccer field with some pirates, where Snake learns that, contrary to his belief, Blaire and the others cannot come back to life more than once as Ganon will not do so twice if his subordinate disappoints him. Snake scowls at Blaire as he prepares for his rematch with him. During the fight, Snake pulls his gun on Blaire, but he disarms him and takes his gun. Snake surrenders, but Blaire shoots him regardless, seemingly killing him. Ryu takes Snake off of the battlefield, leaving Ken to battle Blaire. He later wakes up, being bedridden and injured severely. Naomi Hunter informs him of Vherestorm's death, as well that the bullet he took merely grazed his internal organs, and that the wound should heal eventually. However, he must not fight until then, or risk internal bleeding. After Wario is injured by Nox Decious, he is forced to share a bed with Solid Snake. Shortly after Naomi finishes tending to Wario, she abruptly kisses Snake, professing her love to him. Closure In the ending montage, Snake is shown making out with Naomi. Stupid Mario World In episode 2, Snake has bought a place in Ferral City and Mario asks him to break in to Donkey Kong's house and steal the money he owes Mario from 1981. Snake however reminds him that Mario still owes Snake $10,000, but then makes a deal with him, Mario breaks in and steals the money and gives Snake $5,000 and then they call it good, Mario grudgingly accepts and tells him to get a couch. Mario succeeds and gives $5,000 to Snake. In episode 6 Snake has Mario and Luigi meet with him at his house. Mario points out Snake's not done moving in, then the two ask why he called them over here, an annoyed Snake tells them that Wario called and lends Mario his phone cause Mario's phone doesn't work. Luigi also helps snake decorate his house. In episode 11 Snake spots an new villain and gets a bad feeling. Next episode, Snake visits Mario and Luigi and tells him he was attacked by armed forces and had to escape his apartment, after he snuck out, they shot up the whole place. Mario asks why, Snake said they wanted him dead. Snake then revealed it was, Konami. Konami has his former employer who wants to silence him. Snake then explains that Hideo Kojima was behind project Metal Gear, but last year he was upset on how Konami ran things, so he left. Resources would go into plinko machines and phone apps, Kojima was devistated. Snake was the solider assigned to project Metal Gear. Konami knows Kojima and Snake are friends, and that snake's loyalty is to him. Without Kojima there is no metal gear. Snake says he's worried about Kojima and he was looking for him. He also tells Mario he saw a cloaked figure and that he was bad news. Appearance Snake is a clean-shaven man of medium height with brown hair and grey eyes, although his hair goes grey and he grows a mustache as a result of the accelerated aging process. He is often seen wearing a black vest over a dark grey shirt, grey pants, boots, and a grey bandana. Personality Snake is a rather calm and collected character most of the time, but will sometimes become a very aggressive individual. He always has his mind set on the mission from start to finish. He never takes the time to relax, but rather aims to find the next evil threatening the world and stop it. However, Snake is constantly annoyed by his partner Otacon when he makes random comments, stupid jokes, or asking him to go watch Coldplay in concert. Though not outwardly admitting it, Snake respects Otacon as a close friend and partner in supporting his missions despite seeming cold and distant at times. Abilities / Skills Solid Snake uses his extensive knowledge of weapons, explosives, and other military equipment. He is just as deadly without his guns when using his CQC (close quarter combat) in tight situations. When surrounded and outnumbered by his enemy, Snake relies on his stealth tactics to sneak his way through the mission. He bested liquid snake in combat, and in an old western draw. He overpowered Blaire in combat and knock him to the ground As a former member of the US Army, he is presumably trained in Modern Army Combatatives (MAC), the martial art the US Army teaches, which is essentially a mixture of MMA (mixed martial arts) with Krav Maga, and has at least gone through 10 weeks of Basic Army Training while in the US Army. Snake is also fluent in English and French. Trivia * While not appearing in the series until Season Three, Snake has been brought up in conversations a few times in Season One and Season Two, such as when UPS told Mario and Luigi he only plays Snake in Brawl or when Luigi thought Snake was in the package UPS sent them (the package was revealed to have Peach inside it). * In Season Five, whenever Solid Snake isn't around, Gary is always the one to tell everyone where he is. This is a possible reference to the fact that Julian Petruzzelli plays both Gary and Snake which is the reason in real life that Snake is never around when Gary is around. * Additionally, Rich Alvarez may have decided to have Snake regain his youth to simplify shooting scenes involving both Snake and Gary. Switching from old Snake to Gary would prove time consuming. * Solid Snake has had many close call deaths compared to any other characters in the series. He has managed to cheat death twice in Season 5; first in Episode 61 when Snake dies of a heart attack due to aging, and second in Episode 69 when Blaire shoots Snake with his own gun almost killing him. Dr. Naomi Hunter manages to save Snake from dying, however he was left in critical condition either needing pills or needing to rest. * Kevin Chamberlain highly criticizes Snake not shooting Blaire first chance he got despite his military training. * Snake has never been shown actually smoking a cigarette, instead, he appears to just put them in his mouth. * In the Metal Gear Solid game series, FOXDIE isn't the cause of Snake's accelerated aging, but the fact that as a clone of Big Boss, he was genetically modified to have a shorter lifespan. The reason for the cause changing in Stupid Mario Brothers is unknown. Relationships * Otacon: Partner / Best friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. * McDonnell Miller: Former master * Jim Houseman: Arch-rival * Mario: Best friend, but after Mario stole the chocolates Snake needed to live off of, he started to threaten Mario into giving him $10,000 for the chocolates. Eventually, they made amends and went back to being best friends. * Luigi: Best friend * Ness: Best friend * Ash Ketchum: Best friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. * Wario: Former arch-rival, now best friend * Waluigi: Best friend * Liquid Snake: Genetic clone / brother * Dr. Naomi Hunter: Girlfriend * Brock: Best friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. * Gary Oak: Best friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. * Sam Fisher Best Friend Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Males Category:Heroes